The life-long effects of one or more concussions experienced by participants in sports and other activities are becoming an alarming realization. Many high-school, college, and professional football players have recently experienced debilitating effects of multiple concussions and even effects of repeated impacts to the head without a concussion on mental capacity and cognition. With the continual impacts associated in football, hockey and lacrosse, the trends of brain damage associated with impact-heavy sports will undoubtedly continue. However, despite these trends, it does not appear that society is ready to slow the participation rates in these sports. In many of these sports, participation begins with children as young as six-years old with a large number continuing through high-school, and some continuing to play into college and the professional ranks. As such, there is a great need in the art for a helmet cushioning system that can decrease the effects of the regular impacts inherent in these activities and decrease the incidents of concussions experienced by active participants.
Moreover, multiples studies conclude that the occurrence of head trauma cannot be related to make, model, or the age of the helmet, which is likely due to the fundamental similarity of all helmets currently manufactured. Accordingly, there is a further need in the art for a helmet cushioning system that can be retro-fitted to most, if not all, popular brands of existing helmets to make the system economically feasible for all participants. There is a further need for a helmet cushioning system that reduces the soft tissue injuries of other participants due to impact against a helmet.